


Million Dollar Houses

by melodramatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mornin lovin, Sex, Smut, fluff of course, lots of paint, tyler is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Tyler loved to paint, and Josh's body was the perfect canvas.





	

Tyler was supposed to be at work. He should've gotten out of bed, gotten dressed and headed out the door, ready to start his day of right, like everyone else did.

Except it was so only so easy to leave a warm bed when your surprisingly warm boyfriend was cuddling you from behind. The birds chirped, the sun was peeking through the curtains, and Tyler couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he turned to watch Josh snore lightly. His face was relaxed, and his mouth was open to form a small little "o" that dripped a tiny bit of drool.

Tyler took the comforter and wiped it from Josh's mouth.

Josh sniffled and Tyler kissed him lightly on the nose.

He had always been a deep sleeper, so Tyler wasn't too concerned about waking him up when he got up from the bed and intended to make breakfast in the kitchen. He saw his painting tools in his peripheral, his fingers twitching.

He picked up the brush, and a few colors that sat there. The colors were much like the one on Josh's sleeve.

He turned around the he was still sleeping soundly.

With a new sort of grin on Tyler's face, he climbed on top of Josh, straddling his waist with both of his legs. He dipped the brush in a dark blue, and dragged it across Josh's chest.

Josh giggled in his sleep.

Tyler's smile widened, as he dragged it again, watching Josh bring his arms up to his chest, blocking his ribcage and giggling again. 

He was still asleep, and still completely unaware of what was actually going on.

Tyler dragged the brush along his chest again, this time not stopping when Josh giggled. He kept going, turning his chest blue, then yellow, then green, in some sort of abstract attempt at a painting.

Josh's smile was still present on his face when his eyes fluttered open, and he raised his head to look at Tyler. His eyes flickered to the paint brush, then to the paint, then back up at Tyler.

"What're you doing?" He asked, his voice still groggy.

Tyler bit his lip, "I'm painting your chest to match your sleeve tattoo."

Josh looked back down at his chest.

"Look," Tyler said, pointing to his arm, then his chest, "I'm using the same colors."

Josh chuckled, and Tyler shot him a stern look. "You're gonna mess it up if you keep laughing."

Josh chuckled again, not heeding Tyler's advice. He put his hands on the outside of Tyler's thighs, squeezing lightly.

"Kiss me," He said.

Tyler tried to fight the smile that was threatening to take over his face.

"Can't," He stated plainly, "I'm working."

Josh laughed, and Tyler laughed, too, and the room was just so nice and warm.

Suddenly Josh moved his legs so that Tyler fell on his side on the bed, his paint falling over the edge of the bed. Josh ignored Tyler's gasp, and climbed on top of him, pinning his arms above his head.

Tyler wiggled underneath him, but they both knew he wasn't trying to break free.

Josh brought his lips down, their lips meeting in soft, but passionate kisses. Tyler tangled his hands in Josh's hair, pulling him down and letting their tongues intertwine. Josh groaned and pulled down Tyler's pajama bottoms, rubbing his hand against Tyler's groin. 

Tyler moaned, pushing upwards with his hips, silently asking for more. 

And Josh did not dissapoint.

He brought his own bare hips down so that they rubbed against each other. It was good (it was _really_ good), but Tyler wanted more. 

"Josh," Tyler panted, "Fuck me."

Josh groaned and kissed down Tyler's neck, leaving little bruises everywhere. He stopped at Tyler's chest, where some of the paint from Josh had smeared against Tyler. Josh chuckled and Tyler lifted his head from the pillow, looking up.

They made eye contact for a second before Josh shrugged, "Whoops."

Tyler broke out into laughter, and Josh followed shortly after. He extended himself back up to Tyler's lips and kissed him softly. 

He then reached into their nightstand to the left, popping open the cap a bottle of lube. He drizzled some on a few of his fingers, rubbing it around so that it coated the fingers.

Tyler instinctively brough his knees up, and Josh placed a pillow under his hips, before slowly inserting his index finger. Tyler breathed out deeply and Josh added another one.

Yet another finger was added, and Tyler let out a soft, high-pitched moan as Josh worked his fingers in and out of Tyler, slightly curling his fingers in the direction of his prostate. 

Tyler raised his arms above his head, grasping the pillow behind his head. Josh watched each and every motion he made, feeding off of the way he squirmed. Josh was downright obsessed with the way Tyler moved during sex. He stretched out his torso his ribcage just as visible as his cock that was hard and rested against Tyler's lower belly. His eyes were closed, and his eyebrows furrowed as he focused on the pump Josh's fingers. The streaks of muddled colors on his chest only made him look more beautiful, and Josh abruptly took his fingers out, Tyler whining at the loss of warmth.

Josh took a condom from the nightstand, tearing it open with his teeth, weather or not that was a safe idea. He rolled it onto himself, trying not to start pumping his cock right then and there, due to how hard he already was.

He leaned himself over Tyler and reconnected their lips.

"You ready?" Josh whispered, despite the fact that there was no one else in the house.

Tyler grabbed the back of Josh's neck, his eyes already starting to get glossy.

"Always ready," He responded. Josh kissed him again, and then lined up his pelvis with Tyler's inserting himself as slowly as he could manage with all of the adrenaline already rushing through his veins.

Tyler jutted his hips forward, silently encouraging Josh to go faster. Even though they had been doing this for quite some time now, Josh was always careful, making sure to treat Tyler the exact way he deserved. 

Once Josh was almost all the way in, he brought his hips back, slamming them forward, and Tyler wailed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Josh kept the pace fast, rocking back and forth until the headboard started banging against the wall, and Tyler was moaning with every thrust, his hands gripping tightly to Josh's back.

Josh brought their lips back together messily, as his aim was slightly off, but neither of them minded very much.

" _J-osh_ ," Tyler moaned, his voice cut off midway by a particularly hard thrust.

As always, Tyler's noises only encouraged Josh to hit harder, aiming to nail his prostate each and every time.

"Josh!" Tyler shouted, " _Fuck_ , Josh!" His nails were digging into Josh's back now, and his legs were all the way up in the air, wanting Josh to as deep as possible each time.

"Tyler," Josh groaned deeply. He took one of his hands from the side of Tyler's head, and reached down to pump his cock. He came within a few seconds, and Josh followed suit almost immediately after, the mix of Tyler's cum with the paint streaks on his chest being more of a turn-on than he had anticipated. 

Josh's thrusts slowed down and eventually stopped altogether, as he collapsed onto the bed right next to Tyler.

He looked up to the ceiling for a bit before turning towards Tyler who was already facing him.

Josh looked down at Tyler's chest.

"You've got a bit of a mess there," He said, a smirk threatening to split his face.

Tyler giggled, "Shut up." He put his hands on either side of Josh's face and kissed him lightly, their hearts pulsing in their lips. 

Josh pulled away, "We should paint together more often."

Tyler laughed and kissed Josh softly one more time, even though his chest was still bubbling with laughter and his heart was beating out of pure love and admiration. 

And the longer they laid there together, the longer the birds kept chirping, and the longer the sun was warming their beds, Tyler and Josh were both sure that there was no other place they'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my late-night drabble. I have an actual story coming soon, I promise :) Feel free to leave any comments. 
> 
> This was yet another story with a Peirce The Veil inspired story line. The title was taken from _Million Dollar Houses (The Painter)_ by them.  
>  Stay alive, friends


End file.
